The angel and it's monsters
by Mavisbaron
Summary: Elizabeth Smithson was a born Erudite. Smartest of her generation. Her heart broken into pieces for caring she decided to never do it again but her angelic smile hides the monsters wanting to come alive. Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or the characters in it. Apart from my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one:_

 _The best way to not get your heart broken is to pretend you don't have one- Charlie Sheen_

Elizabeth Smithson was an Erudite, one of the smartest of her generation at the time. She was a prodigy, she was smarter than a girl like her had the right to be. She was athletic and strong. She was also a beautiful girl, her eyes were a big drowning blue, her hair a silky brown, light clear olive skin, a thin but shapely body, high but slightly hollow cheek bones, curved up plump lips, shapely eye brows and chiseled features. She stood at 5'3 at 16. On the day of her aptitude test Elizabeth stood tall dressed in royal blue lace up stiletto heeled ankle boots, a white lace peplum shirt, a light blue short skirt, loosely curled hair, light to dark brown blended eye-shadow with very thin lines of eyeliner and a little charm silver bracelet her brother gave her. Elizabeth then made her way downstairs after getting ready and walking downstairs with her family. Her mother looked at her. "You look like a slut." Her mother stated coldly. Her mother used to be in Candour and her father was always in Erudite.

"I'm sorry it doesn't please you." Elizabeth matched her coldness and then walked out and got in line. She turned to see the dauntless jump out of a train and rolled her eyes at how childish it was. Life was a fight of survival and she always won in fights. She then went and sat in a room.

"100 years after the war our founders created a system they believed would prevent future conflict and create peace. Today aptitude testing, based on your personality will assign you to one of the factions. While it is believed that choosing the faction indicated by the test will indicate success within the faction system it is your right to tomorrow at the choosing ceremony to choose any of the five factions regardless of your test results." This lady who sounded like she smoked 2 packs a day said and sent everyone off. "However once the choice has been made there will be no change permitted." Elizabeth made her way into the small room and she turned to look at the mirror, maybe she did look like a slut. Elizabeth then sat on the chair.

"Erudite I'm sure you know how this works, you probably read up in advance." This guy said with a snort giving her a serum to drink. Elizabeth knocked it back quickly and leaned down. She then closed her eyes into her mind; she was alone in a room. Elizabeth walked around it she then saw her brother; he looked like she last remembered him, dead in the head with a bullet through it. Suddenly Elizabeth was surrounded by millions of them.

"Sis you have to choose." He said holding raw meat in one hand and a knife in the other. Elizabeth looked at him confused and took the knife. Suddenly a dog appeared it was rabid and big. It ran at her and Elizabeth slit its throat throwing it to the floor. Then there was a girl, showing up, she looked young, the dog had come back the knife out of her hand, it started running at her and Elizabeth just turned away not doing anything. Elizabeth watched the small girl who looked like her with little emotion.

"Sorry," Elizabeth said softly closing her eyes. It then changed to a café Elizabeth was sitting next to an old man; he was reading a newspaper, his face was scarred.

"Do you know the man who did this to me?" He asked pointing at the newspaper. Elizabeth looked down at the paper then to the old man.

"Why don't know ask the police? I'm sure they would have an answer." Elizabeth shrugged.

"I'm sure you know him, you look a lot like him." He pressed making Elizabeth take a deep breath in.

"I wouldn't know. Shut up." Elizabeth spat getting up and walking away. Elizabeth sat up quickly and breathed in slowly.

"You did fine girl, you got dauntless and erudite. Good job get out of here." He said quickly to Elizabeth who got up and walked back home where she sat at the dinner table. It was quiet until her father spoke up.

"What were your results?" Her father asked looking her straight in the eyes. Elizabeth looked back boldly.

"Erudite was my favored ones. I know which I'll choose." Elizabeth stated looking down at her food which was barely touched.

"Just because of what happened with your brother don't feel like you owe him anything." Her mother said out of nowhere and Elizabeth rolled her eyes getting up and going to her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

 _The only thing I'm good at is destroying myself_

The next day Elizabeth changed into tight black pants, dark blue coat, and white linen shirt, white sandals, curled in a ponytail hair and natural makeup along with a charm on her bracelet. She then sat by herself at the sorting ceremony and waited for her name to be called out. After a while Elizabeth looked over to see Four who looked at her intensely, he and her brother had been great friends until he killed himself for some reason. Before she was called out Jenin and Marcus went up and talked, Elizabeth felt discontent with the head of the world.

"Elizabeth Smithson." He said and Elizabeth stood over them for a second, with the knife in hand. She cut herself boldly and put her hand over dauntless. "Dauntless." He said and Elizabeth made her way over to them. After it all they then ran quickly through the streets and Elizabeth smirked climbing up the pillars with ease. Her smirk grew as she ran next to the train and then jumped into it.

She looked out the window and closed her eyes through half of it. Elizabeth stood next to a girl who was looking out the door. "It's nice up here." Elizabeth said her British accent slightly husky and the girl turned to her with a smile.

"Yeah it is" She agreed and Elizabeth walked away. She then heard a conversation.

"What if you don't jump?" One of the guys asked.

"What do you think? You'll be factionless." Another guy said and Elizabeth turned to him smirking slightly and he bit his lip eyeing her and she laughed shaking her head and she went to the back of the train and jumped off it and doing a tuck and roll to the roof.

"Alright listen up, I'm Eric. I'm one of your leaders, if you want to enter dauntless this is the way in and if you don't have the guts to jump then you don't belong in dauntless." Eric said briefly to everyone and Elizabeth pursed her lips unsure about how safe it was.

"Is there water under it or something?" One of the Erudite asked.

"I guess you'll find out. Or not." Eric said. "Someone's gotta go first who's it gonna be?" Eric asked. No one answered for a while.

"Me" The girl from the train said. She then walked over to the ledge through the crowd. She looked down then back at Eric. The girl then took off her jacket,

"Yeah stiff take it off" Another guy from the train said. "Put it back on" He then said and Elizabeth rolled her eyes snickering. She then got up on the ledge and looked down for a bit nervous clearly.

"Today initiate." Eric said rudely. She then jumped off and Elizabeth frowned. Then next Elizabeth went getting on the ledged she closed her eyes smirking then she did a pin dive off it and fell on the next back first she felt someone tug at the net and when Four looked to her he smiled lightly and helped her off the net taking her in his arms.

"Do you want a new name Elizabeth?" Four asked her softly and she smirked.

"Effie, Noah used to call me that." Elizabeth smiled at him and he nodded hugging her softly because he knew her. Elizabeth now Effie then moved and walked away.

"Dauntless born go with Lauren, transfer stay with me." Four said coldly in front of everyone as everyone bunched together. "Go. Most of the time I work in intelligence but during training I'll be your instructor. My name is Four," He introduced himself.

"Four like the number?" Some shirt girl asked.

"Exactly like the number." He nodded to her.

"What happened one through three were taken?" She asked getting little laughs out of it.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Christina." She answered. He nodded huffed a small laugh and walked over to her.

"Well Christina the first lesson you learn from me if you want to survive here is keep your mouth shut." He said almost glaring down at her. "Do you understand me?" He asked her. She looked up at him slightly scared.

"Yes" She answered softly.

"Good" He said backing up. "Follow me." He said walking away. They walked down a metal staircase which had bad lighting and into a tunnel; they then saw a giant concrete room in front of them with a bunch of obstacles around it. "This is the pit, center of life here at dauntless," They were then taken away to somewhere dark. "You are gonna be sleeping here for the next 10 weeks,"

"Girls or boys?" One of them boys asked.

"Both," Four answered. "If you like this you are gonna love the bathroom." Four said in a sort of cheeky way. Effie laughed it off. Effie then looked around slightly grossed. "You should feel right at home candour." Four said not liking Christina much. "Everything out in the open." He said pushing past everyone. "Get changed." He said walking away. Effie smirked and walked over to the clothes taking off her shirt and pants and everything apart from her bra and underwear. All the guys looked at her shocked up her confidence in her body Effie smirked around.

"Nice body there girly they grow on trees?" One of them boys asked and Effie turned to him.

"How about you fuck off before I make your boys girls." Effie spat looking over at him.

"If it's you I'll take it. Peter is my name." He grinned over at her and Effie laughed.

"Effie," She smiled her then got dressed in tight ripped black jeans, a loose sleeveless blouse, a black wrist band and black boots. She then grabbed the rest of her clothes and threw them in the fire along with everyone else. She then threw on a leather jacket and they walked to the eating area. She then sat opposite someone who smiled at her. It was a girl who used to date her brother. The lady smiled at her.

"Hey baby Smithson, what's been going on?" Layla asked with a smile.

"I am doing initiation week, what do I have in store for me?" Effie asked.

"Hell, but you are an Erudite so I think you'll get through this plus if you are anything like Noah then you'll survive." Layla laughed lightly and Effie smiled fondly.

"Let's just hope, all the others I am in initiation with are a bit different to put it lightly, there is an Amity she is either what I think she is or a selfish Amity. I think it's the former not the latter." Effie thought out loud and she heard a laugh.

"You really were an Erudite." Layla said amused then she started hitting her cup Effie looked at her confused. "Leaders." She answered and Effie nodded and turned to where they were.

"Initiates stand." They said and Effie stood up along with many others. "You have chosen to join the warrior faction tasked with the defence of this city and all its inhabitants, we believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another, respect that, do us proud" He said then he left. Everyone then started clapping and lifted Effie up and she grinned letting her head go back they then went over to sleep. Early in the morning they were woken up by clanking,

"I want everyone in the pit two minutes." Four said walking away. Effie groaned and got up and got dressed putting her hair in ponytail it was messy but she worked it, she then changed into leather tight pants, a loose black shirt with elbow length sleeves, black boots and a jacket. She then walked out there with everyone else. "There are two stages of training, the first is physical, push your bodies to the breaking point, master the methods of combat the second stage it metal again breaking point, face your worst fears and concur them. Unless they get you first. You will train separately from the dauntless born but you will be ranked together after initiations rankings will determine what jobs you move into leadership, guarding the fence or keeping the factionless from killing each other." Four explained.

"Rankings will also determine who gets cut." Eric chimed in from his seat.

"Cut?" Christina asked.

"At the end of each stage of training the lowest ranking initiates will be leaving us." Eric explained. Effie's frown deepened dramatically.

"To do what?" One of the boys asked.

"There is no going home to your families so you'd live factionless." Eric stated making everyone unhappy about it.

"Uh why didn't we know that?" Another one asked.

"It's a new rule." Eric said simply.

"A new rule?" Christina asked outraged. "Somebody should have told us that,"

"Why? Would you have chosen differently?" Eric asked. "Out of fear? I mean if that is the case you might as well get out now." He said firmly. "If you are really one of us it won't matter that you might fail. You chose us now we get to choose you." Eric said simply looking Effie directly in the eye and she stared back coldly. Effie then stood in the square looking at the fighting. She only got to watch. Then next was shooting Effie aimed and hit every target.

"I'd hate to be the person you were aiming at." Peter said as she walked past Effie smirked and rolled her eyes getting back into line. Next they were running they then saw the factionless. "Check it out stiff that's going to be your new family." Peter said looking over at them.

"Peter shut up nobody wants to hear you speak." Effie said pushing him away. "I'm Effie." She introduced.

"Tris," She breathed out. They were then practice hitting.

"First jumper, in the ring last jumper time to fight." Eric shouted out and everyone made their way over.

"How long do we fight for?" The girl asked.

"Until one of you can't continue," Eric said and Effie frowned over at him then watched.

"Or one of you concedes." Four butted in.

"According to the old rules; the new rules no one concedes." Eric said standing his ground. "You'll be scored on this so fight hard." Effie frowned as Tris walked off the mat as the other girl walked over to her.

"Don't be scared stiff." Peter said and Effie elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shut up." Effie said crudely.

"Are you gonna fight me?" Peter asked turning to her away from the fight. Effie laughed lightly.

"Why would I waste my time?" Effie asked rhetorically and turned back to the fight. Tris was then hit in the head and Effie looked at the girl stone cold. Tris was then hit in the face so hard she blacked out. Effie rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Alright guys over here, listen up know what this board is?" Eric asked and Effie then saw her name at 8th. "It's your life, we grade you every day, if you are still in the red by the first stage you're out," He said and everyone walked away. She then spent half her night at the training area practice fighting her then went out to a roof area and pulled out some cigarettes from her pocket and lit it. She then heard someone behind her. It was Four.

"What do you want?" Effie asked taking a drag.

"I'm here to check up on you. It wasn't dauntless fault that he killed himself." Four stated standing next to her. Effie then glared at him.

"Who would know? He loved me more than anything in the world. He wouldn't have killed himself because he was sad or anything. I came into dauntless because I want to figure out why he did what he did. I honestly don't care what happens to me. I'm one of the smartest from Erudite and I'm crafty I'll find out Four." Effie said looking over at him blowing out the smoke.

"You are a good ranking initiate, I guess it's a family thing but Noah always seemed fonder of learning." Four said looking down at her.

"He wanted out from the family. If his family wasn't in Erudite then he would have chosen it." Effie explained throwing away her cigarette and walking away from him. The next few days Effie had shot up to 4th and was maintaining that. She was fighting off guys 10 times her weight. She then was lifting weights. They were then shown to a bridged and saw him throw Christina off. After a bit she was helped up. Effie frowned at it all. They were then on a train.

"As dauntless we fight to defend every life inside the fence without fail, that's why we train you the way we do. To teach you not to give up and to find out who has what it takes even though it's been quiet out there for years that could change at any moment, so we have to be ready for everything." Four said as they got off the train and walked over to the fence and up the railings. After that they went back and were throwing knifes at an aim. Effie could only get one knife in the shot and frowned but then threw the last five and got them in. Effie grinned when that happened.

"Everybody stop. Stand in front of the target." Eric ordered one of them. She frowned as he did. "Four give me a hand here." Eric ordered. "You are gonna stand there while he throws those knifes." Eric said walking forward a bit. "And if I see you flinch you're out, one thing you will learn here is that orders are not optional." Four got ready to throw the knifes.

"Stop," Tris said loudly and Effie looked at her as if she was insane. "Anyone can stand in front of a target it doesn't prove anything."

"Then it should be easy for you to take his place." Eric stated sadistically. Tris then walked forward making a show of it. "Same rules apply." Four then threw it aiming next to her leg. "Oh come on Four." He then threw next to her face but not on the aim board. "You can get closer than that."

"You want me to give her a trim?" Four asked.

"Yeah maybe a little off the top." Eric agreed. He then threw it above her heads only just. Then right above her ear cutting it a little. "Points for bravery stiff. Not as many as you just lost for opening your mouth." Eric said pointing to her. "Now watch yourself we train soldiers not rebels." Eric said looking to her and she nodded. Everyone then walked away. Effie then walked over to Peter who smiled at her.

"Looks like stiff's got some balls." Peter grinned and Effie laughed shaking her head.

"It was stupid; being like that will get her killed one day. However I think Four likes her." Effie smirked next to him.

"Oh I think it's more than just he likes her. Would you ever do something like that?" Peter asked her.

"No I wouldn't. I was raised by my brother and we grew up believing that to survive you'll have to make the hardest choices to stand back but I'll just stand back and watch." Effie explained and he nodded along.

"So some time you and I should go out I think." Peter said smiling down at her and Effie laughed shaking her head.

"You think? Sorry but I don't do dates I do mindless fun." Effie said looking up at him. He was about a head taller than her.

"Then let's do mindless fun sometime." Peter said looking down at her.

"Only if you impress me." Effie played smiling as Tris walked in and was surrounding herself with people.

"Impressive stiff congrats." Peter smiled over at her.

"Shut up," Someone said.

"What? You're famous now, not because of the thing with Eric, you're in the news, yeah listen the recent transfers of Beatrice and Celeb Prier children of Andrew Prier call in to sound in the teaching of Abnegation's teaching and values, what prompted them to leave? Perhaps the answer lies in the corrupted ideal of the faction the theft of resources the general competence and abuse of their children. Did they beat you like Marcus Eaton's kid?" Peter asked walking over to Tris. Effie rolled her eyes amused.

"They didn't beat anyone." Tris defended.

"My inside source says otherwise." Effie chimed in and Tris turned around eyes blazing.

"You don't know what you're talking about. They are good people." Tris stated further along.

"Yeah how about you ask Marcus' kid how good they are," Effie said with a snort walking away.

"Yeah right that's why you left?" He asked making Tris walk away and Effie walked over to him.

"Maybe you should keep your mouth shut one day she might actually snap." Effie warned him.

"Yeah like the stiff could beat me." Peter said walking away much to the amusement of Effie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _No one has the power to shatter your dreams unless you give it to them- Maeve Greyson_

The next day Effie got up dressed in black frayed shorts high waisted, a loose crop top and black boots, she had her curled hair in a ponytail and her eyes rimmed with winged dark makeup.

"First fight Tris vs Peter." Eric yelled out. Effie watched concerned. She watched as they got ready and Peter wouldn't shut up. He then kept up the beating on her and Tris got him but Peter threw her around kicking. Peter than punched her in the face and smashed her face. "Next fight Allen vs Effie," Effie smirked and took off her boots and got on there. Effie smirked looking at the bigger man. He then stepped up to her and Effie punched him in the throat quickly jumping to her hands on the ground and hitting him across the face with her feat quickly then jumping to her feet again. He stepped back a bit then charged to her and Effie kept leading his hits off guard then dodging everything using her size to her advantage Effie then swiped under his feet and kicking him upside the head knocking him out. Effie then smirked over at Eric walking off. Effie then got her clothes and was ready to go. The next night she got on the train as it was leaving. Eric then walked standing next to her.

"The game is simple, capture the flag," Four said throwing the stuff to the ground.

"Weapon of choice." Eric said holding up a gun like thing. He then shot something into a girl's leg and she fell to the ground. "Nero stim dart stimulates the pain of a real gunshot wound only lasts a couple minutes, two teams, who are our captains?" Eric asked Four.

"You pick first." Four said.

"Okay, Edward." Eric said.

"I'll take the stiff." Four said.

"Oh picking the weak ones so you got someone to blame when you lose." Eric said with a small smile.

"Something like that." Four said smiling up at Eric. They then got to the case. Effie was on Tris' team and started running. "Alright lights off gather around." Four said turning to them. "Okay what's your strategy?" Four asked everyone. Then everyone started chiming in with ideas.

"Look everyone how about we play hot potato with the flag run around cover it up with something they won't see and pass it around while they some others who don't have the flag fight the other team." Effie suggested but Tris and Four came back and override her idea of course Four would think with his dick. Effie then ran around and shot some people she was then kicked in the back of the knees but Effie turned around and punched them in the throat and saw Tris and Christina had the flag. Effie rolled her eyes slightly annoyed. She then followed the rest of the dauntless up to a roof and smiled down at it. Peter than came up to her.

"You like this a lot don't you?" He asked and Effie smiled shaking her head.

"I like a lot of things." Effie stated and she jumped up getting ready to go next. She then was strapped in and she started flying off. Effie grinned flying down it was beautiful. She was then flown through a wreaked building and Effie closed her eyes seeing flashed of her brother and when she got close to the ground she pulled on the breaks and was helped down. Effie was grateful of what had happened. She realised when the adrenaline was going through her system she could see her brother. She missed her brother so much. When they got back they did their thing. Effie went to the tattoo parlour. Effie then showed her two tattoos.

"You want both?" She asked.

"I do they show who I am." Effie said shortly and the girl nodded and did a feather with birds flying out of it, on the back of her left shoulder and then on the spine to the neck there was an Erudite and a Dauntless signs overlapping with the name Noah outlined over them. Effie then got up and went to where the rest of the group was.

"If you were ranked above the red line you'll move onto the second stage of training, if you were below it we'll waist no more time on you. Here are your rankings." He said pointing to the board. Effie had come fourth in the ranking. Effie grinned. She was helping pack the bags in the truck the next day there was a lot of it. When the trucks were loaded they then left and waited to be brought into a room. Effie was one of the last to be brought in. When Effie was called in she walked in looking over at Four who smiled.

"The average has 10 to 15 fears; I'll inject you with a serum that will stimulate fear. Good luck Elizabeth." Four smiled at her and she nodded sitting down. He injected her on the neck stroking her face softly. Effie then opened her eyes. She saw her brother in a room alive he looked to her with a lazy grin holding a gun.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth." He said softly putting the gun under his chin and shooting it. Effie looked at it shocked and angry, Effie then frowned and turned away coldly and walked away she saw everyone killing themselves, she knew all of them then she saw a younger version of herself looking up at her.

"How did you grow up like that? I hate you." The younger her stated coldly then stabbing herself in the neck. Effie turned away with tears falling from her eyes. She then was falling from amazing heights Effie looked around and she saw the ledge down in the distance and did backflips through the air just barely getting there. The next she saw herself crying and Peter, Four and Noah were walking away from her coldly and Effie the Elizabeth one she saw held a gun and shot them all. Effie the she, her then shot herself the other her. She saw the monster her covered in blood that she shot adding to the blood. Effie then gasped thinking she woke up and saw a gun being held to her head Four was holding it nodding to the younger her.

"You or her, you choose." He said coldly and Effie then looked between the two.

"I'm sorry." Effie said punching Four in the throat. "I can't have a weakness." Effie spat shooting the girl and Four. Effie then woke up gasping loudly and Four rushed to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked but Effie pushed him off her.

"I always am." Effie frowned getting up.

"You have to face your fears like a dauntless; I don't know which faction you faced your fears as but it wasn't dauntless. I couldn't exactly pin point your main fear what was it?" Four asked her and she closed her eyes.

"Fear of seeing death and fear of being a monster." Effie answered and he nodded.

"Right little tip, push through the fear, push it away so much so that it seems like it doesn't exist. Good luck Elizabeth I saw I was in there for a bit I hope you get over your fear." Four stated and Effie shrugged him off walking away. Effie then sat by herself smoking for the rest of the night not doing anything. Then Tris walked up to her and sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" Tris asked.

"Always am." Effie said for the second time that day.

"Was it the fears?" Tris asked.

"It was. I'm afraid of seeing death and of falling and turning into a monster." Effie said closing her eyes for a second then took another drag of her cigarette.

"Those will kill you, you know?" Tris asked looking closely at her.

"One can only hope. You should go away Tris; I'm not good to be around." Effie frowned walking away from Tris. The next few days she found she had a fear of seeing death, being a monster, of her younger self, falling, seeing the light at the end of the tunnel but never reaching it and finally being tied down by chains. She worked through those fears each day trying not to break. It was hard trying not to break. Effie became withdrawn over the days, training more, becoming colder and stronger. A few days later Peter walked up to her while she was training.

"Lifting up more than half your weight damn that's scary." Peter laughed standing in front of her. Effie laughed and put it down.

"I guess it would be. How about you and I fight?" Effie asked getting up and he laughed nodding. They then went to the square and got into their fighting stance. He then went forward stepping then punching her and Effie blocked him swinging her leg around and kicking his side and he pulled back a bit. This went on for a while until Effie had Peter pinned to the ground with a small smile.

"Yeah I thought it would be kinky to let you on top." Peter defended smiling up at her. Effie laughed.

"Oh I'm sure that is the reason. Not that I am better." Effie smirked down at him. Peter then grabbed both sides of her face pulling her down kissing her. Effie kissed him back and he swapped their positions and Effie wrapped her legs around his waist as his hand went down her body Effie then sat up after swapping positions Peter leaned up with her kissing at her neck and collar bone. Effie then pushed him down and got off him. "If we are going to do this let's go somewhere more privet." Effie smirked walking away with Peter grinning and following her. After they were done they then went to bed


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Monsters are tragic beings. They are born too tall, too strong, too heavy. They are not evil by choice. That is their tragedy. They do not attack people because they want to, but because of their size and strength mankind has no other choice but to defend himself. After several stories such as this people end up having a kind of affection for the monsters. They end up caring about them. - Ishiro Honda._

On the final day they all had to report for testing. Effie dressed in leather pants tight, black boots, a loose crop top and her dauntless jacket with wavy down hair and thick eye makeup. Effie walked in and sat on the chair. She looked over to see her parents, then Four. She closed her eyes and closed her eyes. She looked around, she was in a dark tunnel there was a light, Effie started running to it but she couldn't get there suddenly there was a man in front of her.

"You don't deserve the light." It was her mother and father that said that. Effie then killed them in cold blood and ran quickly to the light which she reached. Then next she had chains around her wrists and monsters were chasing her. She looked behind herself and then to them and started fighting and allowed them to chew on her chain breaking it then killing them all. Effie was then falling, from a building or something Effie looked around checking to see if she could make it out, she looked around and there was a grenade in her pocket, Effie let it go off and it shot her to the side and Effie grabbed onto the railings and picked herself up into the ledge where the railing was.

The next she was surrounded by so many people, they all had a gun to their head ready to shoot, Effie then saw her brother she turned to see Eric and her father standing there.

"Orders, these are the rebels, with this serum we ordered them to kill themselves, you will watch to make sure they all died." Eric ordered then walking away. Effie turned to see one after one shooting themselves, Effie jumped but stayed watching then once Noah her brother shot himself but didn't die Effie walked up to him with her gun in hand pointing it at his head.

"Please don't sister; I don't want to leave you." He cried. Effie frowned and shot him in cold blood watching him die then throwing the gun away and walking away. After that Effie was faced with a younger version of herself. She was looking up at Effie in disgust.

"How did I grow up to be you? I would rather have died than be you." The younger her spat and Effie closed her eyes.

"And I wish I wasn't me as well. But I'm better than you; I know how to look after myself." Effie stated grabbing the knife off the table and cutting the tomato she then turned to see her parents, they were yelling at her younger self and Effie frowned and threw the knife to her younger self killing her. "You won't have any pain anymore." Effie spat pushing past walking out the door there she saw herself, millions of herself, killing everyone they saw, they then turned to her and all had their guns out to her.

"You are a monster, no one will love you, you are the worst kind of person, and we are the worst kind of person. We hate, we destroy, no one could ever love you, and no one should ever love you. You are toxic so I'll make it easier on you, if you die everything is good and well if you live you will be the monster you fear, see there is the only people you care about, Noah, Four, Peter and Tracy I'll show you how to be true to yourself. You are smart, do what you can to survive but you will do horrible things because of." The other evil her smirked shooting Noah in the head followed by Four, Peter and Tracy and then she turned to Effie and punched her in the throat and Effie grabbed the girl by the throat and stabbed her in the heart. "You have no heart." The other she laughed out. Effie then woke up quickly breathing in and out. Effie then got up quickly and Four walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked helping her up. Effie looked over to him.

"I always am." Effie repeated from all the times before.

"So I've heard." Four replied sadly as Effie walked away from him and outside the door. The leader then stood in front of them.

"Congratulations, new members of dauntless." He said and everyone clapped and cheered. They then walked around and then walked to the pit.

"Alright listen up before you leave tonight I want you all in four lines, everyone gets a tracking device, don't ask questions this is just a precaution." Eric stated. Effie then got a tracking chip in her neck. They then woke up at night and were in a line. Effie was confused about what was going on. She grabbed a gun and followed. She then got on the train and was standing next to Tris.

"What the fuck's going on?" Effie asked Tris who looked at her in shock.

"You are divergent?" Tris asked shocked. Effie shrugged with a smirk.

"Seems like it." Effie smirked then walked around following everyone else. Effie went off on her own. She then shot some others. Effie frowned seeing what Tris and Four did. Effie then slipped away from the group and running away from where they were. She was then faced with her mother and father. "What are you doing to everyone?" Effie asked coldly.

"You were born to be a monster Elizabeth, don't tell me you decided to grow a heart." Her father said sadistically. Effie glared at her father and raised her gun to his head with a smirk.

"My dearest father I thought marrying a Candour did you well you wanker. I'm as cold as you raised me to be." Effie spat shooting him in the head without blinking then she turned to her mother but then Four showed up and pushed her to the wall. Effie then started fighting with him and she won then she shot her mother in the head.

"How did an Erudite grow up so stupid?" Jenin asked walking over to her and Effie glared coldly.

"She saw her brother kill himself, I found the files, Jenin I know what happened. You tried your serum on him, he couldn't kill me. You can only control someone so much until their humanity breaks through when they are forced to do something that will hurt the one thing you love most. Noah loved me more than he could ever love any other thing in his life, you forced him to kill me and he killed himself. Now I'm ready to kill you." Effie said holding the gun up to Jenin who looked scared.

"If you kill me you will become what you most fear, a monster." She tried to barging her way out of being shot.

"I'm only human Jenin and I wasn't born a monster, I was created." Effie glared but then was hit in the back of the head and knocked up conscious. She was then carried out of there by Four who gave her to Peter and they ran to the train and Peter gave her to Four who put her in the train. Effie then stied and woke up and she then got up and looked around. Peter than ran over to her.

"You alright Effie?" Peter asked her with a small smile. Effie looked away and nodded slowly.

"I always am." Effie answered softly.

"Don't give me that shit Effie I may not know you that great but just tell me what the hell is going on." Peter said looking down at her.

"I killed my parents today; I also beat up Four to get there. I became the one thing I hate more than anything in the world. I fear. I became a monster. I killed them in cold blood for no reason at all. I found out why my brother had died and now I'm a monster, I don't feel anything Peter. Does that make me a bad person?" Effie asked Peter as they sat away from everyone. Peter looked over to her and held her hand stroking it softly.

"No it doesn't. If that makes you a bad person than I am worse; I stabbed someone in the eye just so I could be first. The world isn't split into monsters and good people. Everyone is bad in their own ways. Everyone is selfish in their own ways. I do sick things all the time and the worst part about it is I don't feel sorry about it, I kind of enjoy it." Peter said and Effie leaned into him and Peter wrapped his arms around her.

"We are only 16 Peter." Effie said softly.

"16, it's not too young in this world. We aren't bad people Effie just mislead. I'm going to be here for you if you like it or not. You can be the brains to my beauty." Peter joked and Effie laughed lightly.

"Who would believe you were the pretty one?" Effie asked smirking up at him and he laughed.

"You hurt me." He said as they got up and walked back. Effie was dressed in black studded frayed shorts, pattered stockings, black worn boots, a loose dark grey crop top and a leather jacket her hair was wavy and her makeup black and smudged.

"Four can I talk to you?" Effie asked looking at him and he nodded walking away from Tris they walked away from everyone.

"Are you okay?" Four asked. Effie laughed looking outside.

"Everyone asks me that. I'm sick of people asking me that. I'm not okay. I'm never okay Four. I lost my brother two years ago, he was supposed to kill me but instead he killed himself. He would have rather killed himself than hurt me. Then there is me, I killed both my parents today and I didn't even bat an eyelash. I was happy they were gone. Am I a bad person?" Effie asked and Four frowned at her.

"The world isn't black and white as we hoped Effie, sometimes you have to bend. I trust you Effie and I know you would never hurt someone you love unless they deserved it." Four said walking away and Effie frowned and turned away when Tris walked up to her.

"SO you and Peter?" Tris asked.

"No not really." Effie stated quietly.

"I heard from Four you killed your parents today are you okay?" Tris asked.

"I'm fine. I didn't like them, I hated them, they were the reason I turned out a monster and that means I liked killing them. Let's hope you never find out how that feels." Effie said getting up and walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

 _I'm drowning and you're standing three feat away screaming "Learn how to swim" what you don't know is I'd rather drown- unknown_

Over the months they spent Amity Peter and Effie grew closer, to the point where they were holding hands, watching stars, smoking together and sleeping together on occasions. Effie dressed herself in a white cut to crop shirt with long sleeves, boyfriend jeans with rips in them, black boots that she wore when she got there, a flannel unbuttoned shirt curled hair and no makeup. Peter then wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey beautiful, want to do something nice?" He asked cheekily and Effie rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up you twat." Effie laughed pushing him to the ground with a smirk and walking away to eat breakfast and sitting down at a lone table. After a bit Tris, Peter, Caleb and Four went and sat at her table.

"Staying here at Amity is still our best option for now." Four said as Peter and Caleb sat on either side of her. "We need to keep an ear to the ground and find out where the rest of the dauntless are." Four said.

"My intuition says that it's most likely Candour since Abnegation is gone." Effie stated and Tris glared at her.

"Yeah and what makes you so sure?" Tris asked coldly.

"I'm smart it's called process of elimination something they should have taught you in your life." Effie stated rolling her eyes and taking small bites of her food.

"Yeah and I see you haven't changed one bit Effie, still as cold and heartless as when we met." Tris glared at her.

"At least I don't have a problem with life. I know who I am Tris; I faced my faults a long time ago. I am a divergent and I accept that you know what I don't accept? People who create more drama then needed." Effie stated as they didn't stop glaring at each other.

"Ladies stop there might be a girl fight. Actually keep on going I'm liking it. I bet you anything Effie would win." Peter said laughing.

"Shut up." Four said over the table.

"Fine but we need to kill Jenin." Tris said looking over at Four.

"I know but we're not ready yet." Four stated walking away.

"Beatrice you aren't being serious right?" Caleb asked.

"No I am being serious." Tris defended her words. "I'm not going to stop until she is dead."

"Tris you can't just go around killing people." Caleb stated.

"No she's right listen to your sister. Tris I think you should go to Erudite and kill Jenin yourself. I'll stay with Caleb so you don't get him killed too." Peter said nonchalantly. Effie snickered.

"What?" Tris asked looking up.

"Come on you know like you did your parents. " Peter said and Tris then swung a knife at him. Effie rolled her eyes and walked away with Caleb ignoring the fight for the most part until Tris pinned him under a table and held a knife to his throat. Effie then butted in grabbed Tris by the hair and pulling her away and Four walked over to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" The Amity leader asked. "My office now." She said and Effie walked over to Peter and kissed his lips with a playful smirk.

"Don't bother getting angry. She'll get her comeuppance." Effie smiled lightly then following the leader into her office.

"Was I not clear that the terms of your statuary here were non-violence?" The Amity leader asked turning around from the window.

"I can assure you nothing like this will ever happen again." Four said being a spokesman for everyone.

"Well be that as it may you can no longer stay here with us." She said with a smile on her face. "Your presence it just too disruptive." She stated. Peter looked around and Effie was sitting on his lap because of a shortage of chairs.

"Truth is our sanctuary here was never going to last long anyways. Was it? With you not standing up to Jenin." Tris chimed in and Effie already felt annoyed with the girl. Tris and Effie did not get along to say the least they hated each other so much.

"You don't understand us at all." She stated shaking her head.

"No I do understand you I understand that you think you can stay out of this but you can't, Jenin is going to show up one day and take whatever power you have away from you." Tris argued.

"Tris just shut up." Effie spat.

"Why it's the truth." Tris argued.

"You know what I've had enough of you. Yeah your parents died big deal everyday someone's parents are probably dying and you aren't special because you are divergent, I'm divergent as well and you don't see me acting holier than everyone." Effie spat and leaned into Peter.

"Tris just don't argue. Look Joanna we need a little more time, we need to find out where the rest of the dauntless are then we can leave." Four explained.

"And then what attack Erudite? I will not be a party to violence." She stated.

"No one is asking you to, we just need a few more days." Four pleaded slightly.

"One." She finalized.

"One what?" Tris asked.

"Don't sound like such a brat Tris it's not a good look for you." Effie glared rolling her eyes.

"One more chance." She said slowly. "See to be Amity is to forgive others and yourself." Joanna said smiling. "You are hurting Tris and my heart goes out to you. I know what it's like to stand helpless watching as you lose the ones you love. But killing Jenin is not going to bring your mother back. I know you are angry but you are letting it consume you." They then heard trucks come in and Effie got off Peter and saw what was happening and frowned deeply. She then turned to Peter and he looked into her eyes and nodded she smirked and went over to her.

"Are you sure?" He whispered walking over to her. Effie grabbed his face softly and kissed him.

"If we make it out alive I'll finally go on that date with you. I am sure, I trust you." Effie said and he kissed her.

"Only you would. I'll get you out of this safely." Peter said softly to her and she grinned. She then looked down to see Eric and frowned. She followed the rest of them who got up and then stopped they then went to the window.

"There's two guards with guns." Tris said and Effie looked down.

"I'd say there is way more than two." Effie frowned looking over at Tris who glared at her.

"We're going out the window?" Caleb asked.

"We need to split up." Four said looking at Peter.

"Oh yep. Okay every man for themselves. Effie you want to come with me?" Peter asked looking her in the eye.

"I will." Effie smirked up at him.

"Hey their up here hey hey!" Peter yelled running away grabbed Effie hand he then whispered in her ear. "You really divergent?" Peter asked.

"Yes I am but I know how to rig some things." Effie smirked over at him. "Eric come on their up here they are getting away." Effie yelled and he ran over and up. They were then taken and thrown in the trucks. Peter looked over at her confused. "See this little bug?" Effie asked holding up some technology.

"Yes I do what is it?" He asked her.

"It connects with their divergent finding technology and messes it up but not noticeably it says I'm one of the factions I'm programming Dauntless." Effie smirked as she hid it in her bra under-wire and Peter grinned laughing at her.

"You're smart." He said looking at her.

"On my test I got Erudite, Dauntless and Candour. I'm not kind and I'm not forgiving or peaceful. So Ambulation and Amity were out of the question for me." Effie stated looking at him.

"Makes me like you even more." Peter smiled kissing her lips gently and Effie kissed back. "So are we really going to save Tris?" Peter asked Effie who smiled gingerly.

"Four loves her and Four is the closest thing I have to family at the moment. I'll protect what he loves until the end. I'm loyal to few and he is in that few. Anyway I have a friend in Erudite who I want to save from there. She told me she was divergent as well I need to make sure she is okay." Effie explained to Peter who nodded. They were then placed in cells opposite ones and waiting for someone to come to them. They then got to change into different clothes, Effie changed into black skinny jeans, black boots, a tight black shirt with loose long sleeves and that was it. Effie then turned to Peter who was grinning having seen her changed Effie laughed and gave him the middle finger. They then came and tested Effie and Peter, they both had dauntless only. They were then brought out to Jenin.

"Tell me why did you surrender to Erudite?" Jenin asked the both of them. "What do you want?"

"I would like a position in your regime ideally I would like a position with some advancement opportunities I may be dauntless but I'm not just a meat head. No offence Max" He said earning a snicker from Effie.

"I would like to stand by Peter and I would also like to see Tracy, you know me, I'm smart but I am 100% Dauntless." Effie stated standing her ground.

"Surprisingly so. Prove your worth to us." Jenin said getting in their faces. "Then we can discuss both your ambitions."

"Great when do we start?" Peter asked.

"Let's talk about your friend Tris Prior." Jenin said. "How do I flush her out?" Jenin asked.

"It's simple she's got a big bleeding heart." Effie stated. "She was born Abnegation"

"That's her weak spot; you just have to know how to press it." Peter stated finishing Effie's point. They then changed into their guarding clothes, which was a blue jacket; Effie had hers open, a tight crop top, black ripped skinny jeans, black boots, curly hair in a ponytail and thick rimmed eyeliner eyes. Effie smiled at Peter then walked away to see Tracy. Effie grinned and ran up to her hugging her.

"Elizabeth I am so glad to see you. They don't know what I am do they know what you are?" Tracy asked quickly and Effie nodded hugging her again.

"No they don't take this and hide it in your bra underwire." Effie said quickly handing it to her. Tracy took it and put it in her bra.

"Thank you Elizabeth you always were the smart one." Tracy smiled and Effie got up.

"It's Effie now. Do you want to meet Peter?" Effie asked and Tracy's eyes lit up.

"You finally found a good boy?" Tracy asked.

"Not a good one exactly just he suits me. He is like me." Effie smiled and took her away and led her to where she knew Peter would be. Tracy was a beautiful blonde who was slightly overweight but still looked nice and her eyes were a light grey and her skin a porcine pale. They walked up to the roof where Peter was and he smiled walking over to her and he kissed her she laughed. "This is Tracy, she's my best friend." Effie introduced and Peter smiled at her slightly.

"So what? A friend of yours is a friend of mine? I didn't realise that was the case of our yes no relationship. Nice to meet you I'm Peter." Peter said shaking her hand.

"Freaky you two are kind of the same. So what are you two doing here you do know Elizabeth is a divergent right?" Tracy asked and Peter laughed looking down at Effie.

"Your name is Elizabeth? God this day couldn't get any better." He laughed out and Effie glared hitting him in the stomach.

"Shut up you twat." Effie cussed and Peter laughed at her choice in words.

"God you are amazing." He laughed standing straight up they then walked away to get to their job. She and Peter then walked into the cell room Effie eyed her not saying anything. "Wow I have to admit I'm impressed. I mean I knew that you were dumb but I didn't think you were actually dumb enough to come down here and turn yourself in." Peter stated walking and sitting next to her while Effie leaned against the wall.

"The dauntless were at Candour weren't they?" Effie asked Tris who glared at her.

"They were." Tris confirmed. Effie grinned looking at Peter who was smiling at her.

"I knew it. You have to trust my intuition Tris." Effie stated.

"You are a divergent how didn't they catch that?" Tris asked.

"Because I'm smart, too smart for the likes of Jenin at least I know my way around her technology and I know how to fuzz it up." Effie stated with a smirk and Tris turned away from her.

"These killings have to stop." Tris said sounding beaten.

"They will this just goes to show you can take the girl out of Abnegation but you can't take the Abnegation out of the girl" Peter said grabbing Tris' arm and directing her out of the cell Effie walked in front of them. She then walked into a room with Effie opening every door. She heard them talking back there but did nothing of it. Effie then waited in the door. She knew Peter was good at fighting but she knew Tris was better at fighting than Peter. Four had taught her. Tris then started to beat Peter and threw him against the wall his nose bleeding on the glass. Effie then walked forward and then stopped.

"Stop the suicides or I swear to god I'll shoot him." Tris said gun to his head. Effie then walked forward twisted her leg around Tris' and grabbed her throat throwing her to the ground.

"I'm better at fighting than you Tris I'm also a monster born and bred so don't test me." Effie spat letting her go and grabbing Peter and getting out of there. "Clean yourself up Peter." Effie ordered him and he nodded doing so with a wet cloth. Effie then stood next to Peter as Tris held a gun to her head. Effie rolled her eyes at the dramatics. Effie then stood outside as a guard waiting. Afterwards Peter then came up to her and hugged her.

"That could have been you." He mumbled on the top of her head. "What do we do now?" Peter asked and Effie smiled up at him and handed him the needle.

"Inject her with this" Effie said and he nodded walking into Tris' cage. Effie watched the scene and smirked lightly at what happened. She then turned and walked over to Four and he glared at her and then hit the glass.

"Why would you do this?" He asked yelling. Effie just looked at him coldly.

"I'm selfish and logical. I'm not a spoilt brat who doesn't know how to handle life. I think with my head and I'm everything Tris isn't Four. I trusted you and you only looked out for Tris. I'm sick of being second yet I keep helping you. I really am amazing Four I help and help but you don't ever have the brain to understand any of it." Effie frowned and turned away from him waiting for Peter to hurry up.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

 _People always think that the most painful thing in life is losing the one you value. The truth is the most painful thing is losing yourself in the process of valuing someone too much and forgetting you are special too. - Unknown_

Peter then wheeled Tris out and Effie frowned as Peter looked over to Four. Four then walked out of his cage.

"Jenin wanted me to show you this." Peter said revealing Tris. Four then ran forward to Peter who backed away and Effie didn't move from watching the scene unfold. Effie just walked closer to Tris and watched her until she woke up. She then gasped awake and Effie helped her sit up and Tris looked at her shocked.

"I'm not the bad guy Tris; I'm a monster yes but not the bad guy I'm like you divergent I help who I trust." Effie said as Four beat the other guys and ran over to Tris and Effie moved to Peter and they both grinned at each other and their plan that worked.

"Hey Four come on that was pretty good first Effie gave me a pearlitic she swiped from the infirmary and then I shot her up when she was all freaking out over you-"Peter was cut off.

"Shut up Peter they are having a moment." Effie stated and he nodded being quiet.

"Why I told them all I was smart you and I make a great team Elizabeth." Peter mocked and Effie smashed her foot onto his foot and he doubled over in pain.

"I said shut up Peter." Effie said looking down at Peter amused by it all.

"Okay guys come on let's go seriously you can do that later." Peter said uncomfortable with it all. Effie laughed at it and stood still for a second.

"Thank you Peter." Tris said getting up.

"Yeah whatever, now we're even stiff." Peter said shrugging it off.

"Alright come on let's go, before Jenin realizes you are still alive." Four said.

"No, no, the box, we have to get the box." Tris said hurriedly.

"What are you kidding me now's not the time for a souvenir trip Tris." Peter exclaimed not liking it.

"Four you have to listen to me, it's not what Jenin thinks it is, I know it's not, my mother would have destroyed it, and we have to get it." Tris said looking into Peter's eyes.

"You know what else we have to do Tris get out of here alive." Effie huffed annoyed.

"Effie Peter is there another way into the lab?" Four asked and Effie threw her hands up walking away.

"Yeah I mean I would have to go into the control room and disable all the doors." Peter stated.

"Okay good then do that." Four said nonchalantly.

"Okay right now?" Peter asked looking between them.

"Yeah you just chose our side whether you meant to or not. If you want to survive make sure we do. Let's go." Four said to Tris walking away.

"Unbelievable hurry up Peter." Effie said walking away and Peter followed her.

"You're better at computers, so I'll let you take it over I'll cover for you. Look just don't get yourself killed and everything will be fine." Peter said quickly and Effie rolled her eyes and walked fastly.

"Always so kind aren't you Peter." Effie said not bothering to look over at him.

"Oh I know it's a part of the Peter Hayes charm maybe that's why you like me so much." Peter stated humourlessly. They then walked into the computer room and Jenin looked over at them. Effie then sat on the chair and Peter stood next to her. Peter whispered in her ear what to do and Effie was getting annoyed Peter then played lookout and they then walked outside and Effie laughed lightly. They then walked back in to the computer room and watched the scene unfold with a smile. They then watched the message. Effie smiled at Peter.

"We did good Peter, looks like you get your date," Effie nudged him and Peter laughed shaking his head.

"About time I've been waiting forever." Peter said with a small smile and then he walked off and Effie walked off to find Tracy. Effie walked into her home and saw blood everywhere. Effie frowned and walked in more and more and she saw Tracy with bullets in her. Effie ran to Tracy crying and crying over her body and hugging her. Later Four found her crying and grabbed her taking her away from where she was and he took her to a small seat. He saw the tear stains. He wiped them off and kissed her forehead. Effie then knocked him out and found her way to Jenin. She saw a factionless there. The lady turned to her boldly.

"Are you here to protect Jenin?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Barely." Effie spat then she loaded her gun.

"It's been 200 years who knows what's out there." Jenin said scared. Effie smirked and held her gun up to Jenin's temple.

"You'll never find out." The lady stated. Effie then shot the gun killing Jenin. The lady looked at Effie shocked. "You're just a kid," She stated. Effie then started to walk out.

"This isn't the first time I've killed. Anyway she killed my best friend. She got what was coming to her." Effie stated walking out. Later in the months when everything was slightly normal Effie dressed in black strappy heels, a grey loose dress, a black kimono cardigan, wavy hair and thick winged eye makeup. She walked hand in hand with Peter and they had their first date. Probably their last as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _Someone once asked me how I hold my head up so high after all I've been through. I said it's because no matter what I am a survivor not a victim. - Patricia Buckley._

A few months later Effie was sitting in a grass field. The past few months she had tried to come to terms with everything. Effie found she was just a normal girl. She wanted to be at least. As she sat in the grass field dressed in a very baggy white tank top that showed her lacy black bra, black ripped jeans, black lace up combat boots, a hooded leather jacket, wavy hair and grey eye makeup. Peter then walked up to her and sat down next to her kissing her temple. IN the past months they had grown close. Almost in love but not really. They weren't in a relationship but they were together.

"You going to the trials?" Peter asked her as she leaned on him. Effie sighed deeply and pursed her lips.

"I have no need to. I do not wish to go to an execution. It is unfair. I don't wish to be what others know me to be. Have fun Peter." Effie said softly and she kissed him tenderly. Peter touched the side of her face with his hands softly and pulled her closer until she was straddling him. They soon became more heated until they pulled away breathing heavily. They leaned their foreheads on each other. She smiled at him.

"Don't worry Effie I know you love me. I'll see you later on. Good luck. Want me to give Four your regards?" Peter asked her kindly. Effie smiled down at him and kissed him again.

"No. I've enjoyed my life without him and Tris. I'm not ready to face them. Goodbye Peter." Effie whispered softly and got up walking to her little cottage. Peter grinned and walked into the city. Later that day Effie went into town to get some cigarettes and Peter walked with her dragging her some place.

"I knew it. Hey partners." Peter said leaning on the truck. Effie followed silently behind. Tris looked at her with more of a glare than anything else.

"What are you doing here Peter? Effie never glad to see you and Peter are still a thing." Four stated coldly. "Get out of here."

"Yeah that's what we are doing. Getting out of here." Peter said with an angelic smirk. "Look I don't want Effie and I around when you're crazy mum go around killing everyone who worked for Jenin." Peter huffed with a resentful laugh.

"Look we could join you or my dear friend Peter could…" Effie trailed off with a mischief filled smirk. Peter grinned down at her.

"Yell HELP, HELP, HELP, THEY ARE TRYING TO GET AWAY!" Peter yelled making Effie laugh and Four grab him. They were then told to get in the car and Peter opened the door for her.

"I see chivalry isn't lost on you completely." Effie stated playfully with a smirk. Peter laughed and climbed in after her.

"What's up Caleb?" Peter asked holding his hand up for a high five. Caleb just looked at him and looked away.

"Everyone seems to leave you hanging." Effie jokingly nudged him. He nudged her back. He then placed his hands on her thigh and moved it up near her erotic area. She laughed and moved his hand away. "I'm sure you can keep it in your pants Peter." Effie said with a laugh.

"You do have a plan right?" Peter asked as they got closer to a gate. They then watched as four smooth talked his way around. Then Christina came to the rescue. She got in and they drove away. They then got everything ready and Effie smirked and ran with everyone. She then turned to Peter as they ran across a field.

"This takes me back." She told him as they shot their things up and ran up the wall which Caleb had trouble with. Christian then got up and went to cut the fence and was shot off. Effie watched amused.

"That part of the plan stiff?" Peter asked loudly making Tris glare at him.

"Evelyn electrocuted the fence." Four stated coldly. The golden couple then went down to the power box and Effie went and sat up on the wall watching in amusement. Peter smirked up at her.

"Always go the easy job huh?" Peter asked as and she pouted playfully as the electric box exploded and Four carried Tris up. They then made their way down the other side of the wall. Tori the tattoo girl was then shot and as usual Tris got emotional. They then ran down the rocks and walked around. Four kept telling them to hurry up. Effie basically ignored everything mostly. They then came to a stop and saw red rocks. It looked like a wasteland. "Holy shit." Peter exclaimed. Effie nodded dumbfounded.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Effie commented absently.

"What happened here?" Caleb asked true to his Erudite ways. They all then walked forward into the wasteland. Effie cringed as they did so.

"They didn't exactly send you out the welcome committee for you did they stiff?" Peter asked walking forward.

"Shut up Peter." Tris said walking away from him.

"Humanity welcomes you. What humanity?" Peter asked basically spitting his words. Effie then linked their hands together as they walked.

"Calm down. It's better than being killed at least." Effie shrugged and looked over at Four with pursed lips. Caleb then started spouting nonsense. Soon liquid drops began to fall. Effie looked down and it looked like blood.

"Great now the sky is bleeding." Peter remarked dryly.

"Better than a PMS-ing girl." Effie shrugged indifferent. Peter laughed.

"So true." Peter stated shaking his head. Christina looked between them with disgust.

"You two are perfect for each other." She spat out and moved away from them. They then ran to cover. Effie was sitting next to Christian as the whatever it was fell from the sky.

"This was fun, glad we did this." Peter stated breaking the silence.

"Shut the fuck up Peter, no one really asked for what you thought." Effie spat out of character. She had, had enough? She wanted to just go home but that wasn't going to happen. She was as good as dead when if she went back.

"What if there is nothing else out there?" Christian asked losing hope.

"There has to be." Tris said convinced. Effie then got up and walked over to Tris.

"Why does there have to be anything else out there? I know my chances in either place were already screwed but seriously you risk everything just for another place? Guess what? No matter what happened you don't get a do over. No one does. Bitch." Effie spat with malice and then Four turned to her with a glare.

"Effie that is enough. Go walk it off." Four ordered.

"You hardly get to tell me what to do anymore Four." Effie spat and then stormed off by herself. Christian looked at him with furrowed brows as to why he didn't follow he then pointed to the direction with wide eyes.

"That is more likely to kill me than stiff is." Peter stated only half joking around.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _You know why you are hurting? You're being attached to someone who is being distant towards you. You're paying attention to someone who ignores you. You're making time for someone who is too busy for you. You're too caring for someone who seems carelessly to you. You keep waiting for someone who keeps stalling on you. - Unknown._

After the rain stopped they started walking out. Caleb then stopped looking around as he heard an engine.

"You guys hear that?" Caleb asked looking at them.

"It's an engine." Four stated.

"Someone is coming for us." Tris stated smiling. Effie rolled her eyes.

"As the more cynical divergent Tris I believe it sounds like something from where we come from." Effie chimed in earning a glare from Tris and a nod from Four. Soon a car with someone who worked for Evelyn shot out from above them. Effie smirked at Tris shrugging and then they all started to run full speed. They weaved in and out of the little maze thing and started shooting at the car they were then shot at as they ran. Suddenly a gate opened.

"Woah don't be afraid your safe now. Four, Tris Prior, Effie Smithson, it's an honour to meet you." Some guy greeted them making them all weary but open for discussion.

"How do you know our names?" Tris asked confused.

"Welcome to the future we've been waiting for you." The guy said smiling. Peter and Effie exchanged glances which were untrusting. "Our plasma globes will protect you from the toxicity. They were then all surrounded in individual bubbled. They then started to fly. Effie loved the feeling of flying. She was standing next to Peter with a smile.

"I see we found something you love more than me." Peter joked making Effie laugh. They soon then landed in front of a large number of people. They were then moved to decontamination. There it was a metal thing with a voice. She took off her clothes and frowned. They really were her favourite boots. She looked at the fire for a while and then walked forward and placed her feet on a mark as the voice said. She was then covered in this orange thing that almost tried to kill her but the water stopped it. Effie laughed to herself enjoying it. She hadn't had a good shower in ages. She then placed her arm into the tube as asked. A brocade went on it. She was then given a white tank top which fit her perfectly and white pants. She hated it. She then walked into the room. Her hair had curled from the water.

"I've never felt so clean" Christina stated grinning at Peter. Effie's breath hitched and smiled.

That was the best weird shower of my life" Peter stated grinning down at Christina and she laughed. She then moved to Tris.

"Yours is different." Christina stated and Effie walked in. Peter swung an arm around her and kissed her quickly.

"So is yours." Peter mumbled laughing.

"Why are they all different?" Christian asked as Four walked in and Effie almost hid behind Peter. The lights then went out and the floor started to glow.

"Hello and welcome to the burro of Genetic welfare in the first part of the twenty first century scientist found a way to map and alter Genes. You can choose to settle for merely antiquate or excellent…" The thing said and Effie watched with a frown and a stern look.

"Now please follow me." Some guy said and they all followed. "Life here can be demanding. Work is worth every sacrifice. We don't have all the resources we would like of course, but you'll find our accommodations more than antiquate." Matthew stated being friendly. Suddenly kids started going 'woah' and 'awe' making Effie tense.

"Who are they?" Christina asked with a smile.

"We bring them in from the trench, we get them out give them a second chance." Matthew stated with a smile.

"Doesn't explain how they know us." Effie mumbled making Christian laugh.

"Your experiment is the entire focus of the Burro. Our surveillance technology is centuries ahead of anything in Chicago." He stated proudly. "They have grown up watching you." He stated. Effie, Peter and Caleb all exchanged glances.

"Nothing creepy about that." Peter stated absently making Effie and Christina laugh.

"You must excuse their staring but your arrival is the most exciting event some of us have known." He said huffing and blushing.

"Maybe you need to get a life?" Effie suggested playfully and he laughed.

"We all do but excitement is excitement." He told her with a grin. Effie smirked nodding her head in appreciation. They then got ready with their sleeping arrangements.

"Too bad we don't get to share a bed I was getting used to it at this point in time." Peter told Effie kissing up her neck. Effie laughed into it. Then Matthew walked up to them.

"Since you are also a divergent of %100 like Tris you will be able to talk with the director soon enough but until then you will be doing what the others here do." He informed her smiling. She then smirked.

"Be careful my buddy here would hurt you if you started to like me more than friendship." Effie said cheekily. Peter then swooped her up and they got changed. Effie changed into a baggy black tank top, black skinny jeans, boots and she put her hair in a bun. Effie then walked up to Christina who smirked at her.

"I see you and Peter are getting along better than ever. Anything like a relationship going on there?" Christina asked nudging her. Effie laughed.

"No nothing. We just get along really well. We haven't actually stated what we are yet." Effie shared with Christina.

"I've known Peter ever since I was a kid. He was pure evil, always picking fights with the Candour kids. You seem to have changed him slightly. Made him kinder. He obviously give a shit about you." Christian stated smiling.

"I know he likes me. But it doesn't change the facts. He is an unpredictably, harsh and cruel man with an angelic face. Me? I'm a divergent and a monster. We become what we wish we didn't. Unfortunately that's how the world works. The bad attract the bad," Effie said slowly with self-hate. The next day Effie was called up to the office. When she got up there she smirked at the guy.

"Elizabeth Smithson so glad I get to finally meet you. I must say you are by far the most interesting of all of the people in Chicago. You grew up in a harsh way. Abusive hateful parents who didn't care about anything other than how smart you were. Your brother killed himself because of a mind control serum. You are damaged, not genetically but emotionally. You believe you are the monster in your fears. You are amazingly smart, brave but not to the point of being cocky, honest with yourself and everyone else, kind and selfless to those you trust. I need to take your genetics if you would kindly agree." He asked and she nodded agreeing.

"I would be fine with it. Just don't stick me in the same room as Tris Prior and I will be fine." Effie stated coldly. He laughed nodding and let her go. Later Effie went to eat and she sat with Caleb. "How you going baby Prior?" Effie asked taking some of his food.

"I'm good I just saw what was going on back in Chicago, you need to see it." Caleb said pulling her with him. She then walked into his and sat on Caleb's lap and he smiled at her and rolled her eyes and they watched what was going on. Effie stared in awe and she knew Evelyn would be the death of all of them. She just knew it. She was then standing next to Caleb dressed in a black tight tank top, black skinny jeans, boots and she had her hair curly. No makeup. They were washing their hands. Caleb and Effie seemed to be flirting slightly in Peter's eyes and he stared coldly at them.

"What's up Stiff?" Peter asked smirking at Tris who was all dressed in white. "You lost?"

"I'm looking for Four." Tris stated looking around. "David and I are leaving for Providence." Tris informed them all. Effie looked down laughing. "I'm sorry is something funny?" Tris asked looking at Effie.

"Yes it is Tris. First name basis better hope Four doesn't get jealous you know how he is. Hates being the underling in any relationship." Effie stated very much amused.

"Like you would know, you have barely even looked at him since Jenin was killed." Tris spat annoyed.

"My issues still need resolving. But I have known Four long enough to know that." Effie stated shrugging nonchalantly.

"Oh moving on, you are on a first name basis with the director huh? You work fast." Peter stated playfully crossing his arms. Caleb didn't seem too happy.

"Peter can you leave her alone?" Caleb asked glaring at Peter.

"I don't need you to defend me." Tris stated coldly making Peter and Effie laugh. Caleb looked upset.

"Oh look you made baby Prior upset. You should really check yourself Tris, this isn't training anymore." Effie stated amused and she rubbed Caleb's back comfortingly. She then walked away. Peter then tried to get David's attention about his job. Effie walked up with him. "You really don't like your job huh?" Effie asked walking beside him as he was angry.

"No I don't. It's some bullshit Erudite desk job. And god Caleb is such a kiss ass. I mean what the hell do I look like an Erudite?" Peter asked outraged. Effie laughed lightly.

"You are surly smart enough to be one. I'll see you soon." Effie murmured kissing his cheek and walking away.

"Thank you but don't compare me to them. I was born for the action." Peter yelled after them. Effie laughed as she walked away hearing that. A day or so later they were breaking out. She, Christina and Caleb got into the flying machine.

"Hands to yourself or I throw you out." Christian yelled as she and Christian sat on Caleb's lap.

"Looks like three ships are following us." Caleb stated coldly.

"You need to get off auto polite." Effie yelled and she tried Effie got over to Tris' side as they hit the ground and she got them off the ground and flying right.

"I got it. Thanks Effie." Tris nodded smiling. Effie sighed and leaned against Caleb and he had his arms around her and Christina tightly. Effie sighed and laughed with them all. They then got into the city. Effie sighed and was ready to fight. They then got out and all went their own ways. Effie stayed with Caleb.

"You ready for this fight baby Prior?" Effie asked getting her gun ready. Caleb laughed shaking his head.

"Not even close but it's as good as I'll get." Caleb stated and she nodded.

"To be a fighter you must be fearless in the eyes of your opponent." Effie stated absently looking out the window for a moment. He then started to talk with Tris about the serum. Effie looked over at him sadly.

"You know Peter is probably the cause of the memory serum." Caleb stated as he frantically looked around for a way to stop. Effie looked down guilty and closer her eyes for a second.

"I know what he has done. I love him so it doesn't matter. Love is blind to faults." Effie stated then he talked with Tris again.

"I'm going in." Caleb stated flying off. They soon landed and started running for where they were. Effie then walked over to Four and he was holding up his mother. He opened his arm for her and she hugged him and shed one tear on him.

"Don't worry we'll get Peter back for this." Four spoke with malice.

"How's that for damaged?" Caleb spat clearly happy with himself. They all then walked out to a roof. Soon later Effie walked to her home and looked at pictures of her and Peter. Effie assumed they were done. Effie's face then turned into anger and she started throwing things around in a fit of anger and hitting everything. She then screamed loudly and broke down crying. Effie took a picture of her and Peter in her hand. They had just moved in together. Effie was smirking at the picture while Peter was looking down at her. She always wondered if she cared more for Peter than he care for her. Maybe that was the case. Someone then knocked on the door and Effie wiped all traces of sadness and walked over to the door. She opened it to see Caleb and he hugged her tightly.

"It's okay Effie, look I'm here. I'll listen to you. I promise." Caleb told her bringing her to her couch.

"He just left me Caleb. After everything we have been through he just left me. Why did he leave me? AM I not good enough?" Effie asked with glassy eyes. Caleb tucked her hair out of her face and let her lean on him.

"Who is he to decide you aren't good enough Effie? You are perfect. Smart, beautiful, funny, honest, kind, brave how could someone go wrong with you?" Caleb asked her hugging her again. Effie then broke out in tears.

"I loved him Caleb. I loved him and he left me. David told me I'm genetically perfect but emotionally damaged. He is cruel and manipulative. It's all a game to him. I should have known. I just should have. I guess following the rules and going against them, you can't. Follow the rules you lose, don't and you still lose. There is no point in this world. There just isn't." Effie rambled crying. Caleb looked down at her with pity and he hugged her tightly.

"No one is perfect Effie you just have to accept that much. You shouldn't have given your heart to Peter Hayes of all people. I will be here for you no matter how you feel, no matter if you want me gone. I will always be here to make sure you are never going to be hurt again." Caleb told her sadly and Effie then fell asleep on him making Caleb hug her tightly. Never letting her go.


End file.
